elite_dangerousfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Close Encounters Corps (CEC)
Принятые обозначения Корабли пилотов фракции носят характерный идентификатор, который проставляется следом за названием судна в квадратных скобках. Пример: Hela CEC. На данный момент фракцией управляет Верховный Совет и лидер. Главой фракции назначен AntonyVern (Антон Верницкий). Основатель фракции Automatic System (Антон Кондратюк). За составление информационных сводок и новостей отвечают AntonyVern, CMDR Arekas и naukogriz. За порядок и выполнение оперативных задач отвечают Roman Sharp CEC и Victorians CEC. За архивы отвечает DrofaVV. Оформление групп и каналов сообщества: AntonyVern, VectoRVS, CMDR Hatrage. Отдельная благодарность, за осуществления деятельности фракции в начальный период, выражается пилотам: 0Barmaley (Рамиль Сибагатуллин. Занимался редактурой, координировал защитные силы системы Kagutsuchi) и CMDR Arekas (Алексей Пелин, также занимался редактурой, координировал работу Исследовательского Корпуса). Также, благодаря существенному и регулярному вкладу в расширение сферы влияния фракции, а также усердному труду над проектом «Спирограф», КМДР Дзирт до`Урден, Sadpassion, Requese '''и Victorians''' заслужили звание Ударник труда. В качестве поддержания верной атмосферы для игры, нашим штатным пилотом VektoRVS (Вадим Ситпанов) был написан небольшой рассказ о жизни командиров Корпуса и экспедиции к Разлому Ужаса. Синопсис Люди давно вошли в эру межзвёздных путешествий, тем самым ознаменовав эпоху удивительных открытий и масштабной экспансии в глубины непознанного. В период с 2810 по 2849 год 29 века, человечество столкнулось с ранее неизвестным и невероятно могущественным инопланетным врагом – Таргоидами. Наши различия и страх человека перед неизвестным стали причиной кровопролитной войны, вылившейся в миллионы жертв и потерю множества человеческих миров. Однако, в 3151 году, прибегнув к оружию Судного дня – микоидному вирусу, созданному руками учёных Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm (INRA) и устроившему геноцид расе инопланетян, мы смогли отсрочить приход темных времен и войти в новую эру открытий и свершений. Но даже такие радикальные и негуманные меры по сдерживанию Таргоидской угрозы, оказались недостаточны. С окраин сектора Плеяд (Pleiades Sector) и из закрытых секторов туманности Голова ведьмы (Witch Head Nebula) и Темного региона Лошадиная голова (Horsehead Dark Region), пришли более совершенные, невосприимчивые к нашему обычному вооружению, корабли инопланетной расы. Путём многих лишений и жертв, мы смогли отыскать верный способ для противостояния обновлённым Таргоидам и теперь замерли в тишине, ожидая прихода чудовищной бури. После обнаружения неизвестных артефактов в заброшенных руинах древней цивилизации Стражей (Guardians) и поступающей информации о перехватах пилотов''' в секторе Плеяд (Pleiades Sector), для защиты человечества от потенциальной инопланетной угрозы был создан специализированный закрытый корпус, впоследствии получивший название 'Close Encounters Corps 'и расквартированный в системе Kagutsuchi.' История Корпуса "Близкий контакт" У истоков структуры стояли пятеро старейшин Высшего Совета, одиозные элитные пилоты, чьей целью было господство в галактике и ликвидация любых угроз членам группы. Благодаря помощи анонимного спонсора от которого совет получил необходимое финансирование и возможность действовать под прикрытием от любых галактических держав, флот корпуса и его элементы стали во многом опережать стандартное оснащение людских военных сил. Позднее, 'СЕС''' заинтересовалась легендарная Федерация пилотов и количество участников теневой организации постепенно начало расти, но также стало копиться и напряжение среди членов Высшего Совета. Спустя месяцы распрей и расхождения во взглядах на дальнейшее развитие организации, старейшины начали покидать Совет. Кто-то не смог выдержать груза возложенной на них ответственности, а кого-то погубила гордыня и жажда власти. В этот переломный момент, недовольные стагнацией организации совершили переворот, в результате которого к власти пришли мятежники. Взломав основные терминалы станции и перехватив контроль над всеми системами, они практически обезглавили корпус. Но анонимный спонсор, до этих событий наблюдавший за происходящим со стороны, не мог позволить уничтожить все то, что создавалось с привлечением его инвестиций и административных ресурсов. На случай непредвиденных событий, еще в момент создания организации, им была написана гибридная компьютерная программа на основе изоморфных алгоритмов, которая должна была оперативно восстановить жизнедеятельность Crown Prospect и воссоздать структуру Корпуса с ноля. Помимо программных доработок, спонсор оснастил станцию баками с наномашинами, которые он выгодно приобрел на одном теневом рынке и решил присовокупить к своему главному приобретению – станции. Как только мятежники потеряли бдительность, отлучившись с Crown Prospect, в надежде благополучно потратить все захваченные активы, Программа заблокировала все шлюзы и инициировала планомерное восстановление станции. Три сотни баков с продвинутыми наномашинами были вскрыты и началась молекулярная перестройка всех структур базы. Мятежники, тем временем, забыв о покинутой станции, организовали корпорацию Argus и более не проявляли интереса к Корпусу и его делам, занимаясь бизнесом на отдаленных планетах и станциях. Спустя многие месяцы глубокой перестройки и интеграции захваченных у шлюзов станции роем наномашин кораблей зевак, работоспособность станции была полностью восстановлена. В основные системы были интегрированы гибридные алгоритмы на базе искусственного интеллекта и активирован радиомаяк для привлечения и вербовки новых пилотов. Началось возрождение СЕС. По Галнету поползли слухи, покинутая станция пробудилась и зачем-то зовёт к себе пилотов! На станцию, в плену собственного любопытства, прибыл один из бывших старейшин - CMDR Antoshader. К его глубочайшему удивлению, старая ключ карта от шлюза подошла, и он смог проникнуть внутрь обновленного Crown Prospect. Пройдя по пустым и непривычно чистым залам, он добрался до командирской рубки, где располагалось ядро Программы и куда для экономии энергии устремились остатки роя машин. CMDR Antoshader с удивлением осмотрел незнакомую структуру в центре помещения, которая пульсировала и выдавала в эфир непонятные обрывки данных. Любопытство его подвело, и он решил притронуться к пульсирующей иссиня-черной поверхности машины и ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ (//CLASSIFIED. ADDITIONAL CLEARANCE REQUIRED). Результатом этого, стало появление симбиотической формы жизни, сознание и тело командира было разобрано и воссоздано системой автоматического управления Automatic system (более известной, как Программа). В результате продолжительной и расчетливой работы Программы станции и Automatic system, были найдены и наняты необходимые сотрудники для помощи в формировании новых звеньев, распределении средств, информации и сил. Close Encounters Corps вне всяких сомнений стало мощной военизированной закрытой структурой, во главе которой остаётся Automatic system и близкий к нему круг элитных пилотов, занимающихся изучением тайн галактики, поиском способов борьбы с инопланетной угрозой и планомерным расширение сферы влияния корпуса. Немногим позднее, обрывки информации о СЕС начали просачиваться в инфополе Галнета и фигурировать в беседах некоторых высокопоставленных чиновников и пилотов галактики. Деятельность в рамках изучения инопланетных артефактов, наращивание количества судов и постоянные притоки капитала на Crown Prospect не могли не привлечь внимание со стороны некоторых имперских, федеральных и независимых фракций. Позднее со стороны этих фракций была попытка объединения с СЕС и создания утопического государства NOVA. Проект был практически реализован, но в ходе финального обсуждения по вопросу ответственности за управление этой структурой, стороны не смогли прийти к согласию. В дальнейшем дипломатические отношения оказались заморожены, военных действий удалось избежать и Close Encounters Corps перешли на автономное обеспечение и функционирование. 1 февраля 3304, Автоматическая система была перенастроена. В нее были добавлены новые директивы, а также слепок сознания одного из членов Совета - AntonyVern. Для дальнейшего расширения Корпуса и создания плотной сети контактов с крупными Галактическими фракциями, был инициирован протокол "Экспансия". В ходе него были высланы обращения в адрес многих фракций с идеей о создании прочного многостороннего союза, обеспечения коллективной безопасности и проведения совместных исследовательских и военных мероприятий. Первыми на призыв откликнулись EG Pilots. 6 февраля 3304, между Close Encounters Corps '''и EG Pilots был официально заключен союз. Согласно нему фракции обязуются тесно взаимодействовать и оказывать посильную взаимную помощь в рамках расширения границ, обороны, ведения политики и исследовательских инициатив. '''10 февраля 3304 между Close Encounters Corps и иностранной фракцией Peregrina Research and Intelligence Agency был заключен союз. Теперь соседи из Перегрины, совместно с учеными CEC будут работать над исследованием тайн Галактики и защитой интересов человечества. 19 февраля 3304, совместно с независимыми пилотами, был созданный новый временный отдел - Антитаргоидский корпус. Он займется отражением прямой угрозы человеческой части космоса со стороны инопланетных судов и организацией на базе Crown Prospect оборонного периметра. 26 февраля 3304, фракциями The 104th Humanity Defence Force, Adle's Armada 'и '''Wolves of Jonai 'было одобрено предложение о вступлении в коалицию. '13 марта 3304, 'от фракции пилотов-наемников Elite Dangerous Community поступило предложение о подписании пакта о взаимопомощи и совместных операциях на просторах Галактики. После всестороннего рассмотрения запроса и обсуждения ряда нюансов, соглашение между представителями Close Encounters Corps и Elite Dangerous Community было успешно заключено. '''26 марта 3304 к коалиции присоединилась иностранная фракция 1iF 1. imperiale Flotte, они также заявили о желании поддержать объединение разрозненных групп пилотов. 29 марта 3304 союз пополнился новой фракцией - The Bounty Hunters' Guild. 5 марта 3304 в коалицию вступила фракция Beasts of Bestia • CZ/SK •. 14 апреля 3304, соседи и давние товарищи фракции Interstellar Communist Union (ICU), '''присоединились к коалиции. Давняя дружба переросла в полноценный союз. '''15 апреля 3304, с просьбой о присоединении к коалиции обратились Praetorian PMC. 22 апреля 3304, в Коалицию вошла фракция The Ursmmi Research Collective. '''Ее представители пожелали проводить совместные исследования загадочных объектов Галактики. '''10 июня 3304 была успешно проведена экспансия в систему Obamumbo. 18 июля 3304 была успешно осуществлена экспансия в систему Gaezatorix. ''' '''6 августа 3304 осуществлена экспансия в систему Arietis Sector DQ-Y c18. 27 августа 3304 нами проведена экспансия в систему Scythia.' 'Процесс расширения будет продолжен. 1 октября 3304 'в Коалицию вошла фракция '''Royal Phoenix Security Group. 'Ее представители предложил свою посильную помощь в пресечении деятельности пиратов и незаконных криминальных элементов в системах фракций. '''6 октября 3304 к нам присоединились коллеги из фракции Free Space Rangers (Cantina pub).' ' 18 октября 3304 нашей фракцией была успешна завершена Цель Сообщества по постройке научного судна в туманности Спирограф. Наш проект (проект "Спирограф") был воспринят Галактическим сообществом с большим вниманием. 19 октября 3304 в Коалицию под нашим предводительством вошла фракция The Forgotten Initiative. '''Ее представители пожелали проводить совместные исследования по наводкам относительно загадочной Raxxla. '''25 ноября 3304 Close Encounters Corps, EG Pilots и GXI, создали объединение АХ-отделов, в ответ на растущие угрозы со стороны Таргоидов, названное позднее - "Триумвират". Позднее, к этому боевому союзу присоединился еще ряд фракций и отдельных пилотов. 13 декабря 3304 фракцией были созданы эскадроны на платформах PC и PS4. Название эскадрона: SCEC. 14 декабря 3304 союз нашей фракции предложили пилоты из Anime Space Industries. 24 декабря 3304 наш научный мегакорабль CEC-1018 класса "Санчез" прибыл в точку своей постоянной дислокации, в систему - BD-12 1172. В его задачи будет входить патруль, картографирование небесных тел в туманности и анализ статистической информации Триумвирата. 1 января 3305 '''осуществлена экспансия в систему HIP 20419.' '''3 января 3305' к коалиции присоединилась фракция Pilot Syndicate 4 SYN4. 19 января 3305 '''осуществлена экспансия в систему '''HIP 17305. 25 января 3305 мы провели успешную экспансию в систему HIP 15412. 24 февраля 3305 осуществлена экспансия в систему Bhillke. 2 марта 3305 союз с нашей фракцией заключили представители Gensokyo Space Program. 12 марта 3305 '''осуществлена экспансия в систему HIP 19757.' '''28 апреля' 3305 '''мы провели успешную экспансию в систему '''Jataya. 6 мая 3305 в союз с нами вступила новая группа The Elite Outlaws. На текущий момент Корпус претерпевает многочисленные реформы, продолжает набор штата, существенно расширяет число союзников, исследует отдаленные сектора и ликвидирует последствия атак Таргоидов на станции человечества. Базовый устав пилотов Корпуса * Политика нулевой агрессии. Запрещается первыми атаковать не проявляющие агрессию суда людей и инопланетных рас. При проявлении очевидного агрессивного поведения со стороны пилота или инопланетной особи, штатный пилот обязан встать на защиту интересов Корпуса и человечества. * Терпимость, непредвзятость в политике и стремление к сохранению нейтралитета. Допускается номинальная принадлежность к какой-либо галактической Силе, однако интересы Корпуса должны стоять выше целей других фракций и Сил. * Всестороннее содействие структурам, чьи цели согласуются с нашими, если это прямо не противоречит текущим интересам Корпуса или приказам Совета. Всесторонняя информационная и ресурсная поддержка наших союзников, проведение совместных мероприятий в рамках договоров. Соблюдение заключенных пактов, договоров, союзнических обязательств; * Соблюдение общепринятых морально-этических норм поведения. Непримиримость с гриферами, логофферами, ганкерами, шпионами, саботерами и прочими преступниками. Предупреждение и при повторе бан. Сообщайте о любых откровенных преступлениях против вас и других пилотов, баньте преступников у себя в игре, помогите очистить космос от мусора; * Соблюдение дисциплины и субординации. Если вышестоящее руководство выдало задание, его следует незамедлительно выполнить; * Осторожное и внимательное отношение к любой внутренней информации и к общению в открытых сетях, отстаивание чести и интересов СЕС. Помните о принципах неразглашения внутренней информации компании и ведении переговоров в условиях информационных войн; * Реагирование на любые поступающие сигналы о помощи внутри и вне населенного пузыря. Необходимо, забирать и доставлять на ближайшие станции спасательные капсулы с мест крушений кораблей, дозаправлять и чинить дронами корабли пилотов по их просьбе. Помните, каждый может оказаться в беде; * Исследование галактики. Разведка на границе сферы влияния и дальних рубежах. Исследование встреченных аномалий и любых инопланетных технологий; * Постоянный мониторинг и анализ любой поступающей информации по инопланетным артефактам, руинам древних цивилизаций, неизвестным сигналам и происшествиям. Контроль и документирование всех контактов с чужеродными формами; * Активность на страницах, в крыле INARA и в Дискорде нашей организации. Общение и поддержка своих соратников. Заинтересованность в продвижении идей СЕС и союзников. Локальные регуляционные протоколы для чатов Корпуса • Любые открытые или завуалированные попытки саботажа, неподчинения правилам, подрыва отношений между фракциями (GXI, ASiC, EG Pilots, ICU, EPG, TBSS и др.), а также срыв расширения сферы влияния нашей фракции по БГС и создание помех для деятельности наших пилотов в зоне влияния СЕС, будут караться предупреждением, а затем перманентным баном и занесением в список врагов фракции; • Выявленный шпионаж на другие фракции, объединения, сообщества или отдельных пилотов (GXI, ASiC, EG Pilots, ICU, EPG, TBSS и др.) и трансляция/передача внутренней информации любого характера, грозит баном без предупреждения и занесением в список врагов фракции; • Мат, спам, любые формы оскорблений достоинства людей, нарочитый и многократный оффтоп, публикация шокирующего и оскорбительного контента, подстрекательство и попытки задеть модераторов или руководство Корпуса - предупреждение, затем перманентный бан и занесение в список врагов сообщества; • Попытки необъективной и неконструктивной критики в адрес Корпуса и/или его членов, откровенное игнорирование Устава, требований Совета, и/или модераторов, попытки раздачи "полезных" советов и "непреложных истин" влекут за собой предупреждение, а затем перманентный бан и занесение в список врагов сообщества; • Аккаунты пользователей на нашем сервере Дискорда, содержащие шокирующую, оскорбительную, разжигающую религиозную, политическую, фракционную и любую иную вражду информацию (в текстовом или графическом виде) получат предупреждение, принудительную смену никнейма. При злостном и целенаправленном несоблюдении – перманентный бан. • Попытки переманить штатных пилотов Корпуса в другие структуры/объединения/фракции/группы и т.п., будут вести к существенному ухудшению отношений со стороной, которая пытается провернуть подобные действия. Указанные правила вступают в силу с момента публикации, их действие неотвратимо, наказание в случае несоблюдения указанных правил не поддается амнистированию. По вопросам апелляции по конкретным мелким проступкам обращайтесь к модераторам. Вопросы банов не выносятся на обсуждение, в случае попыток – мьют, затем перманентный бан. Практика применения жестких мер наказания и неотвратимости перманентных банов, обусловлена желанием привнести порядок и дисциплину в ряды фракции. Отдельно подчеркиваем, что незнание местных правил не освобождает от ответственности в случае нарушений. Права на все публикуемые материалы принадлежат владельцам. Created using assets and imagery from Elite Dangerous, with the permission of Frontier Developments plc, for non-commercial purposes. It is not endorsed by nor reflects the views or opinions of Frontier Developments and no employee of Frontier Developments was involved in the making of it. Категория:Сообщество игроков Категория:Малые фракции Категория:Фракции